UAVs are commonly used to provide surveillance in a variety of applications, ranging from battlefield surveillance to the monitoring of high-value assets such as pipelines. UAVs often have an onboard video system that transmits a signal to a distant location, where the video signal is monitored.
UAVs can utilize the Global Positioning System (GPS) as a primary means of providing navigation. However, GPS signals are subject to interference that can inhibit their use for navigation. Such interference can be either intentional or unintentional.
In the event of loss of the GPS signal, or other primary navigation means, a UAV can be programmed to return home. While it may be able to return home without the use of GPS (such as by using heading and last known location), it is likely that its mission will have been seriously compromised by the loss of ability to navigate.
As such, some means for providing backup navigation in the event of a loss of primary navigation is needed. In this manner, the UAV may be able to continue operations without substantial compromise. It is worthwhile to note that other contemporary means of navigation, such as inertial navigation, may not be suitable because of the limited payload capacity of small UAVs. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system for providing the navigation of a small UAV which does not exceed the payload capacity thereof.